Patience, It'll all workout somehow, I hope
by Mcrizzels
Summary: It's been a long six months, Jane leaves and when Maura finds her Jane is not the same. The blackness is starting to drag you under but before it does you quietly mumble. "How did things get this bad?" As you close your eyes you hear the person reply. "I don't know but I want to fix it." The voice is so soft and heavenly. That's the last thing you hear. Ratings T-M.
1. you may have found me but i'm leaving

Patience, It'll all workout somehow, I hope.

**AN: Hey guys this just came to me so I started writing and this is what happened. I honestly didn't know what's going to happen.**  
**I will update every Thursday after today, so once a week unless I think of something that I can't wait to post. ENJOY.**

Chapter one - You may have found me but I'm still leaving.

You sit on your couch, your so drunk you can't see straight. Your two best friends beer and Jack Daniels litter your coffee table and sofa.  
You sit there thinking where did it all go wrong? How did this happen? But most importantly you think why did I let this happen?  
Your thoughts are racing around your mind but one stands out. You knew this was going to happen, you didn't know when, you couldn't prepare because out of the blue it happened. But still you knew it was going to happen. How is it that your surrounded by people who love and care for you But you feel so lonely. Everyone else is happy and now your so numb you can't feel anything.

6 months.  
182 days.  
4382 hours.  
That's how long it took for your life to go from good, to bad, to worse and then to non-existence. You hear someone knocking on your door but your too drunk to move, still in your daze you don't realise that whoever was at your door is now in your apartment. You don't care who it is because you stopped caring a long time ago.  
You an hear them talking but don't quite understand what they're saying and you think to yourself 'god I just wanna die' what you don't realise is that you said it out loud. So the person who's in your apartment crouches in from of you waving their hand in front of your face trying to snap you out of your haze.

"I'm tired." You mumble as you lay down on the sofa knocking all the bottles off luckily none of them smash.

The blackness is starting to drag you under but before it does you quietly mumble. "How did things get this bad?"  
As you close your eyes you hear the person reply. "I don't know but I want to fix it." The voice is so soft and heavenly.  
That's the last thing you hear before the darkness fully takes over, you know what comes next with the darkness. The nightmares you've lived with for as long as you can remember.

(your standing in a field the grass is green and the flowers are beautiful, it's a hot and sunny day. You feel amazing like you can do anything, almost as if you were yourself again. Suddenly things change the ground beneath you changes the flowers and grass die. You look up to the sky and the sun is no longer with you,  
the storm clouds are out and there's nothing you can do. You feel cold and alone again and you can't see no way out as the heavens open and the rain pours down on you. Then your on your knees and you don't what happened and you can't fix it. You curl up into a ball on the floor waiting for something but something never comes.)

You wake up with a start you don't know what time it is or what day, what you do know is your head is pounding and you can smell coffee. The first is normal but the second one confuses you. Why would there be coffee nobody knows where you are except someone has found you but who?  
As you sit up you notice you passed out on the couch. AGAIN. You groan as you open your eyes, the sun light is attracted to your eyes like bee's to honey.  
You stand up and your just not ready to face who ever is in your kitchen so you look down and shuffle to your bedroom and close the door.  
You get dressed but in the last 6 months you've changed lots of things about you. Now instead of pant suits and trusty boots you wear jeans and a leather jacket,  
it makes you look super badass and it helps you act confident Even though your confidence got shattered as well as everything else. You make yourself presentable you still don't know who's in your kitchen but your about to find out. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself before you walk out of your bedroom, you walk out and what you see is not what you expected. The air in your lungs is no longer, the pounding in your head doubles and you heart feels like it's no longer beating.

"How'd you find me?" you ask since you can't bring yourself to say her name.

"I hired a private investigator to find you." Maura said.

You still haven't moved so numb that you swear you're in limbo. She used to look through you like you wasn't there before but now she's looking right at you.  
How is it that one moment your trying to just live another day and the next your having to fight your most inner demons. She wants you to say something but nothing comes to mind what do you say?

"Yeah you found me alright." Jane said.

"I've been searching for a while." Maura said.

"well I guess your search is over." Jane said.

"Why? Why'd you leave." Maura asked.

"I needed time away and It was too hard for me to stay." Jane replied.

"Everybody worried until you rang Cavanagh and told him you were fine and you've just left. Gone without saying a word to anybody. Your family and friends were devastated they still are. I know you started pulling away from me before you left. i gave you time but now I want answers and your going to give them to me." Maura said.

"If I keep one promise I ever made it's to spare your feelings from this, unlike me I lost my emotions and humanity a long time ago and now I'm just a bastard who doesn't care about anything. So your wasting your time being here." Jane said.

"What happened to you to make you like this? I just want to know why?" Maura asked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I LEFT AND THAT'S THE END OF IT YOU SHOULD QUIT WHILE YOUR AHEAD!" Jane shouted.

"Say my name." Maura requested.

"What?" Jane questioned.

"Say my name." Maura said again a little more forcefully.

"I can't happy now." Jane said.

"I'm the reason you left aren't I?" Maura asked.

"Like I said it doesn't matter." Jane replied.

"Why wont you tell me?" Maura asked.

"You need to leave now, someone's coming over." Jane said but it was too late her door was already open.

"RIZZOLI we have a problem you need to sort out Maura has found you so you need to leave." Doyle said as he closed the door and turned around. Doyle didn't know what to say as Maura stood there in front of Jane. Maura just glared at Doyle.

"I guess your too late Patty, are you reason why Jane left? Are you reason she's like this?" Maura asked as she walked over to Doyle leaving Jane to slip into her bedroom and prepare.

"Maura what are you doing here? You need to leave now." Doyle said.

"NO! I'm not leaving without answers." Maura nearly screamed.

"You can't know just yet but soon I promise Jane or I will tell you everything you need to know." Doyle said.

Maura can't be sure what made her believe him, maybe it was his eyes or the fact even though he was a ruthless mobster he was a gentle man. Jane came out of the bedroom dressed in black cargo pants, black hoody with a bulletproof vest she was also armed with two pistols and a few knives. Maura turned to look at Jane and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Jane what the hell are you up too?" Maura asked.

"Like I said it's none of your business, you may have found me but I'm still leaving." Jane said to Maura and then looked at Doyle and said "I'm ready."

Jane walked out of her apartment not even looking at Maura she just couldn't it was too hard and she needed to do this.

"Where is she going? And what is she doing?" Maura asked.

"All in good time Maura I promise but now you need to leave. I'll be in contact with you." Doyle said as he stared at Maura.

Maura huffed and went to the door but stopped and looked back at Doyle.

"If I don't hear from you I will come back but not on my own. Do you understand?" Maura said sternly looking Doyle dead in the eye he nodded and with that Maura left.

**AN: So let me know what you think and if you have any ideas PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. waiting a long time

Patience, It'll all workout somehow, I hope.

**AN: Thanks for the review **** anyway as I said I don't know where this is going but I just going with it.**

Chapter two – waiting a long time

Maura paced in front of her couch thinking about everything that had just gone on, she'd found Jane but she was working with Doyle but Doyle only worked with Jane when she was in danger. It didn't make sense because Maura's life wasn't in danger if it was Jane wouldn't of left her side, so what the hell was Jane doing? Maura didn't know but she planned to find out, she picked up her phone and called Harry Jones her PI.

"Harry Jones." Harry answered.

"This is Maura Isles." Maura spoke.

"Hello Miss Isles, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well Now that you've found Jane would it be possible for you to follow her." Maura replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do Miss Isles." Harry said.

"Why not?" Maura questioned.

"Because I'm leaving town for a while my aunt down in Florida is sick and I have to go look after her." Harry replied.

"I'm very sorry to hear that do you know of any other PI's you could refer me too?" Maura asked.

"Of course I'll e-mail you some of the best people I know." Harry replied.

"Thank you very much." Maura said.

"Goodbye Miss Isles." Harry said and put the phone down.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Doyle asked as he pointed a gun at Harry's head.

"No." Harry replied.

"Here's your money have a nice trip." Doyle said and one of his men put a bag of money in front of Harry.

Harry didn't say another word he just picked up the bag and fled. Maura sat down on the sofa wondering what to do, she thought for a split second she could follow Jane herself but Jane would spot Maura a mile away she always did. So she sat on her sofa waiting for Doyle to get in contact.

MEANWHILE IN JANE'S CAR.

Jane was in her car driving towards her destination thinking back to simpler times.

*********************************FLASHBACK ************************************************** *****

_Jane and Maura were lying on Maura's talking about everything and nothing._

"_Jane have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with a woman?" Maura asked._

"_Maura it's about time I tell you something, I don't need to wonder I have been with a woman." Jane replied._

_Maura sat up on her elbow and looked at Jane._

"_Really what's it like?" Maura asked._

"_It's different, it's sweeter, softer and since women know what they're doing the sex is great." Jane said turning to face each other._

"_What happened to my prudish best friend?" Maura joked._

"_I grew up." Jane joke back._

"_I've always been curious but I've never had the nerve to go to a gay bar." Maura said._

"_I could always take you if you wanted me to." Jane offered._

"_You'd do that?" Maura asked._

"_Of course your my best friend." Jane replied. _

"_Jane would you kiss me? I mean just so I know what it's like." Maura asked so sweetly. _

"_You sure I mean if that's what you want." Jane replied._

"_I'm sure and Your my best friend I know you and trust you." Maura said._

"_Okay. You ready?" Jane asked._

_Maura nodded her head. Jane leaned in slowly and put her hand on Maura's waist their faces so close now. Their lips met and Jane swears she sees fireworks, they slowly move their lips against one another. Maura parted her lips and allowed Jane's tongue to enter; Jane let Maura feel out her mouth. Jane's grip tightened on Maura's waist as Maura brought her hand to the back of Jane's neck. Now they were both fighting with each other's tongue, Maura continually moaning and Jane slowly stroking Maura's hip and waist. Out of nowhere Maura straddled Jane's lap and slowly began rocking. Which made Jane pull away to talk to Maura._

"_Maura." Jane said causing Maura to look at her._

"_What's wrong am I really bad?" Maura asked._

"_No it's not that it's just that if we continue this will go somewhere you're not ready for. Unless you are?" Jane questioned Maura._

_***************************************END FLASHBACK***************************************** *****_

Jane always thought back to that moment and wished she could change so many things but now she has to accept that things change and you just have to deal with it.

Maura sat thinking about the week that led up to Jane's departure she really couldn't think of anything but obviously something happened to make Jane leave and Maura was determined to find out whether Jane liked it or not. It was just a matter of time. Suddenly her phone rang it was and unknown, she hoped beyond anything that it was Doyle or Jane.

"Hello." Maura answered.

**An: I know it's a short one but the next chapter is super long. Read and review. **


End file.
